PacMan
"I'm PacMan. Make me a sandwich!"' - PacMan PacMan himself is a big yellow blob, who is also one of the popular characters on LuigiFan00001's channel. He tends to act dopey towards his situations that he gets himself into. On occasions, he acts either like an idiot or a jerk towards whoever he encounters. His first appearance was in Super Plush Mario: PacMan for Smash, which he then became the main protagonist of his own series: Super Plush PacMan. Appearance PacMan himself is a yellow Pac-Person, with orange gloves and red boots. He is so popular, his eyes are in the shape of himself. His nose has a half cylinder shape to it. He had once dressed as a magician in Super Plush PacMan: PacMan's Show and Pinky. List of Episode Appearances: * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 2: Episode 50: Finale (Technically) * Super Plush Mario: PacMan for Smash (First actual appearance) * Every episode of Super Plush PacMan * Super Plush Mario: The Amiibo Hunt I * The Misadventures of King K Rool: The Smash Tourney * Super Plush Mario: The Second Hunt * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 5: Kermit's the Killer (Non-Speaking Role) * Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Boss Hunt Part 2- PacMan appears as a secret boss in the Zombies storyline. * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 27: Friend or Fight Notable Appearances PacMan's own Show, in where he goes on various adventures, yet can eat ghosts since he had beaten Level 256. The Amiibo Hunts: PacMan lures Sonic, MegaMan and Mario into Amiibo Hunting with him. Super Plush Mario: PacMan for Smash: PacMan has a hatred for BurgerTime, and eats Bowser Jr. Quotes ''"You smell." - '''One of PacMan’s attacks, Insult. "I ship it! Goodbye, and good RIDDANCE." "MEGAMAN MEGAMAN! WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO! WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO MEGAMAN!" "YAY I WON! YAAYY!!" '~after defeating a villain''' '' "Bye bye! Have a nice day!" "Nobody, AND I MEAN NOBODY takes my damn title!" "Heeere's PACCY!" "I mean really, just be yourself! Who cares about what you look like!" "LOOK AT HOW MUCH I CARE! ... Quite a bit actually." "I got two of Dr. Albert... does that mean I got a boo-boo?" "HO HO HO!" "You're weaker than a tree." "Gee Sonic, how did you get up there?" "Sonic the Fighters. '(Sonic: Hey! Watch your mouth!) Sonic and the Secret Rings. '''(Those are fighting words, lemonhead!) Sonic Free Riders. (Stay away from me.) Sonic R. (C'mon man, that was a jo-WOAH! Oof!) SONIC CHRONICLES: THE DARK BROTHERHOOD! (Stop it!) Sonic 3D Blast! (Get away from me!) Sonic Shuffle! (I'm gonna start crying if you don't stop making fun of me!) Sonic Boom! (Ooh!) dun dun SONIC. 0. 6. (NOOOOO!) HA! You missed the grass!" '' "Darn it, Clyde!" "Maybe I'm having to much fun with this." Trivia * PacMan is 38 years old. * He is one of LuigiFan00001's favorite characters on the shows, seeing as how ridiculous he can be. * Depending on which series, he can be either a slight jerk or an idiot. The same can be said for Mario. * PacMan is strong enough to break bones when hugging. * PacMan himself started the amiibo hunts in Super Plush Mario. * Before PacMan was even a hero, he was a bad guy that starred in an old movie called "Mario vs. PacMan", which was cancelled early on out. It's apparently one of the zombies' favorite movies, and part 3 never came out. Surprisingly, Mario vs. PacMan never aired on the channel. * PacMan has different forms like Invisapac Category:Heroes Category:Super Plush PacMan Category:Super Plush PacMan Characters Category:Silly Characters Hall of Popularity Arrogant Characters Category:Gluttons Category:Main Characters Category:Mascots Category:Idiots Category:League of Heroism Category:Bosses Category:Mario vs. PacMan Category:Characters who Destroy the 4th Wall Category:Super Smash Bros Plush